vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Armin Arlert
|-|Human Form= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Colossus Titan= Summary Armin Arlert is an elite soldier in the Survey Corps. He is also a childhood friend of Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Although he appears to be among the physically weakest of the 104th Training Corps, his intelligence and strategic genius make him an invaluable asset, especially when paired with Hange Zoë. After the battle of Shiganshina District, he took the power of the Titans from Bertolt Hoover and became the Colossus Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Armin Arlert | Colossus Titan/Colossal Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Male Age: 15 (Pre-Timeskip), 19 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the Colossus Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid) Attack Potency: Wall level (Though physically weak, he should be relatively comparable to other members of the Survey Corps) | Large Town level (His transformation alone yields this much energy) Speed: Peak Human, Subsonic with 3D Maneuver Gear (101 m/s), with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to Eren) | Subsonic with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Would need to be able to lift this much to be able to handle the force exerted on his body by the 3D gear) | At least Class M (Much stronger than the Attack Titan, and due to his size he can lift over 600,000 kg) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Town Class Durability: Wall level (Can survive the energy exerted on his body by the impact of landing at high speeds on solid surfaces with the 3D Maneuver Gear) | Large Town level Stamina: High | Average Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with blades, tens of meters with Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size, Hundreds of meters via shockwaves Standard Equipment: Vertical Maneuvering Equipment | None notable Intelligence: Very high. Armin is a veritable strategic genius, having innate abilities of deduction and strategy formulation, be it in a war room or on the fly, with his tactical prowess being so great that even high-ranking officers take his strategic opinions seriously. Armin has a keen eye for detail, making him a remarkable field tactician, a trait that distinguishes him among his fellow trainees. His strategies help save his fellow soldiers numerous times and, more remarkably, he played a key role in deducing the identities of all the hostile Titan spies among the 104th Training. Weaknesses: Physically not much of a fighter | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. Key: Human Form | Titan Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Oars (One Piece) Oars' profile (Titan form Armin was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Giants Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Production I.G Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7